


Elrond's Suspicions.

by Sweets_Thief



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, Tolkien - Fandom, elves - Fandom
Genre: Gen, I have no idea if this fic makes any sense, I love elves!, I wanted to explore what magic the elves in Mirkwood could use, Tolkien said it was strong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-16
Updated: 2013-04-16
Packaged: 2017-12-08 15:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/762973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweets_Thief/pseuds/Sweets_Thief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elrond suddenly realises that since the elves of Greenwood (Mirkwood) have such strong magic that when he has had dealings with Thranduil in the past, after Legolas had passed his majority, it could have actually been his young son in disguise of an illusion. Thranduil and Legolas are approaching Rivendell so Elrond decides to investigate and see if he can find out if his suspicions are true.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elrond's Suspicions.

**Author's Note:**

> Basically...I don't know I just wanted to explore what Tolkien meant by the woodelf's magic. He states in the Hobbit "...their magic was strong..." (The Hobbit, chp 8, pg 206) and I've spent some time thinking about what that could mean so I decided to explore it and this fic was born. I don't think it's very coherent xD but oh well. Basically, it's my headcanon that though Thranduil is not actually a woodelf, even if he can do magic, Legolas' mother was so he inherited the magic of the woodelves. So Legolas has magic and this is primarily illusion magic. This might be another reason why Gandalf and Beorn I think tell the dwarves not to stray from the path, the elves cast illusions on their forest and people lose their way. 
> 
> I don't own Tolkien, this is just a headcanon fic. 
> 
> Elvish.  
> Ada - dad, father.  
> nin-ion - my son.

Elrond sat out in a rather secretly placed garden around the back of his study in Rivendell, enjoying a rare peacefulness in the Last Homely House. Though Rivendell had a reputation for being peaceful and a place for rest and recovery, especially since Elrond himself was an extremely skilled healer, with Elrond’s twin sons and an elf like Glorfindel residing there, most of the time someone was having problems with them and they caused a lot of ruckus and noise. Luckily the three of them, along with other elves that lived in Rivendell, were out hunting orc packs that had been seen close to the borders of the elven home, and Elrond was surprised to find he was glad for once that orcs were getting braver. Elladan, Elrohir and Glorfindel alone made enough noise for a whole army of elves – was that perhaps a bit cruel? – and it was nice to have some time to himself.  
The Raven haired Lord blanched as that thought crossed his mind and sighed deeply. He was not going to be alone for much longer. Thranduil, Elvenking of what had once been Greenwood the Great and what was rapidly becoming a place named Mirkwood, was coming to Rivendell, though it was rare for him to do so. _Almost as rare as those three being gone at the same time, along with Arwen_ , Elrond thought wryly. His daughter Arwen was not as badly behaved as his sons – not that they were badly behaved, they were just inclined to play pranks and have a little more childish fun than elves as old as them should – but she could be loud when provoked.

  
Shaking his head Elrond stood from the bench he was seated on and made his way over to the balcony on the edge of the garden, overlooking a rather thin waterfall that fell into the valley below the house. He decided to dwell upon Thranduil than his children, not wanting to incur any guilt later on for bad thoughts he may think of them, since he loved them dearly, but even elven parents felt a bit tired of unruly children eventually in their long lives. He had no idea how Thranduil dealt with Legolas on a day to day basis, although on that note the King was almost as unruly as the child. And Legolas wasn’t exactly badly behaved, he just had an inclination to play pranks…much like Elladan and Elrohir did. The only problem was Legolas wasn’t picky about who was the target of his pranks, whereas Elladan and Elrohir had learnt from experience who to avoid and who were the best targets. _Well, that’s not the only problem_ , Elrond found himself thinking as he watched the water draining away down into the valley, _if anything it is the fact that he inherited a strong magic from his mother._

  
All elves knew that the woodelves of Greenwood were extremely skilled and powerful in magic. Not as powerful as the Istari that roamed Middle Earth, Gandalf, Saruman and Radagast to name the three most known ones, but powerful enough. Their power lay in illusions, to some extent to fire and lights, Elrond himself did not know the full extent of their magic, but Legolas sure did and he used it continuously in the pranks that he pulled, which is why they were near impossible to spot and worse than the twins’. Elrond was glad that Thranduil did not have this strength in magic, or in anger he would possibly do something he’d regret. Woodelves were different from the High Elves that inhabited Imladris and the elf that ruled them, for Thranduil was descended from the elves that had travelled to the West and then returned to Middle Earth. That wasn’t to say that Thranduil had not adapted and could use magic, but his magic was not as strong as it would be if he were pure woodelf. Legolas was a mixture of both and had, unfortunately as far as Elrond was concerned, inherited their strong magic from his mother. Illusionary magic was the young prince’s favourite thing to use, and many times he had tricked people with it, even Elrond when he had once pretended to be Thranduil, coming across so convincing that no elf at the table had detected it. That little incident had made Elrond suspicious about how many times he had actually been dealing with Legolas in disguise rather than his father.

  
“My Lord Elrond, I have just received news that the King Thranduil’s Company has been spotted approaching Imladris.” Erestor had appeared silently behind his Lord and stood with his hands clasped behind him, watching Elrond with something akin to sympathy.

  
Elrond turned to Erestor and smiled grimly. “I am glad they are nearly here, it is about time for us to learn why he has so suddenly decided to visit.”

  
Erestor nodded solemnly. They had received a messenger from Mirkwood three weeks prior to this date stating that Thranduil was coming to Imladris with important news and a request. Elrond had been surprised, normally the Elvenking sent a request for his presence to be accepted at Imladris, but it was not ultimately unlike Thranduil to decide things so suddenly. Elrond found his mind returning to the previous thoughts he had about the fact he was sure sometimes he had dealt with Legolas and now that he thought about it, when Legolas had reached his majority and had made it clear that he would not be shepparded everywhere by his father anymore they had rarely visited Imladris together. Elrond found he was now determined to know if Legolas and his father had indeed made a plan where Legolas would pretend to be his father in order to keep relations between them and the other elven realms smooth and complication-free, in order for Thranduil to remain behind and keep control of his realm.

  
“Do you know if Legolas is accompanying his father here?” Elrond asked.

  
Erestor shook his head, “I was not told who made up the company, though in this uncertain time when Greenwood seems to be turning I cannot see Thranduil wanting the elves there to be without a royal leader.” He replied softly, applying his common sense to the elves that would make up Thranduil’s guard.

  
What Erestor said made sense to Elrond, but Thranduil wanting to keep his only son close to him during the darkening of Greenwood also made sense to the elven Lord. Would it be easier for him to figure it out if Legolas was there? That would surely mean that Legolas was Legolas and Thranduil was Thranduil, for the blonde King did not have the ability to disguise himself as his son.

  
“Go to the kitchens and prepare some food for our guests Erestor, then meet me on the usually balcony we normally allow Thranduil to eat on.” Elrond ordered after a moment of silence and swept from the garden, Erestor stepping back to allow his Lord to pass before following after him, hands still clasped behind his back.

  
-

  
Legolas stretched in his saddle and smiled when the horses turned a corner on the path and the Hidden Valley came into view. His father rode beside him, slumped slightly in his saddle as he was asleep and had been for a while and Legolas shook his head. It was hard for him to cast illusions over Thranduil because the elf usually broke them when he realised they were there and although this was rare Legolas knew that his father did not like it when Legolas cast illusions on him. Now might be a different time though, as it was not very dignified for the Elvenking to be led into Rivendell slumped over on his horse fast asleep.

  
“What are you planning my prince?” An elf to the other side of his father asked. Felefin was an elf older than Legolas knew, older than his father even, and had been raised in Doriath and had known his father for a very, very long time and had fought beside him in quite a few battles. Thranduil probably trusted him more than any other elves with the exception of a few, Legolas included. He also made it easy to keep relations between Greenwood and the other Elven realms because Thranduil would gladly listen to his council and sometimes even allowed Felefin to chastise him.

  
“I do not believe my father would like to be led into Rivendell fast asleep on his horse, but I do not wish to wake him either.” Legolas replied softly, “I was thinking of casting an illusion over him so that he becomes me and I can become him for the first introductions. He might not like me doing that but I’m sure he would appreciate it.”

  
Felefin smirked and nodded, “I’m sure he would my prince. Do you have any other thoughts on why he may have fallen asleep astride his horse? It is most unlike him to be so tired.”

  
“You would know that Felefin, you’ve known him longer than I have been alive,” Legolas laughed quietly as they slowed slightly so they could have their conversation before arriving.

  
“I am not sure, however I think it may have something to with the growing darkness in Greenwood. You know as well as I do how hard he works to keep all the elves there safe, from many different threats and yet…” Legolas trailed off for he did not know exactly what to say. Felefin however knew exactly what the young prince was trying to say and he nodded sadly.

  
“I think you should do as you wish with your magic Legolas. Cast an illusion on him and forfeit your, what did you call it, dignity?” He finally said.

  
“I never had any to begin with,” Legolas joked before turning in his saddle expertly to face his father full on. He wondered what would happen if one of the race of men knew that he was about to cast magic, and what they would expect to happen. Perhaps they would expect Legolas to stick out his hands and mutter spells, but that was not what he had to do. All he had to do was concentrate and picture the illusion he wanted to depict. He was good at illusions therefore there was no possible way for the elves of Rivendell to know that Thranduil was indeed going to look like his son. The elves travelling with them would know, but they would go along. Taking a mental note of his father’s travelling clothes Legolas cast his illusion around his father and though it did not change for him Felefin nodded to show that the illusion worked. Sometimes Legolas couldn’t see the changes he made with his illusions but Felefin, without any woodelf blood, could. Turning back in his saddle Legolas concentrated on making himself look, sound and feel like his father. He was just finished as they entered the gates of Rivendell, where Elrond and Lindir were waiting for them.

  
“My Lord Thranduil, you are most welcome.” Elrond called out as Legolas pulled up beside him and dismounted his horse smoothly as he had seen his father do many times. Felefin dismounted as well but kept close to the sleeping form of the disguised Thranduil.

  
“Thank you for having me and my company,” Legolas said breezily, reaching up to throw some of his hair over his shoulder. “As you can see we’ve been travelling for quite a while and it has taken its toll on my son, forgive him for sleeping.” He continued and smiled, reaching out to grasp Elrond’s shoulder. Elrond returned the gesture although his eyes were narrowed slightly and he was smiling in a way that made Legolas sure he was suspicious of something, although he wasn’t sure what.

  
“I shall direct you to your quarters before I give you some refreshments then, my friend, so that you can put Legolas to bed.” Elrond replied, “Although it is strange to see your son riding your horse Thranduil.”

  
Legolas had to stop himself from doing a double take when he realised he had not disguised their horses as well and barely managed to keep his expression blank from his annoyance at his mistake. Felefin was watching him carefully, one eyebrow raised and a smirk on his lips, he wanted to know how Legolas was going to get out of this one.  
“My horse put her leg down a rabbit hole and really hurt herself.” Legolas stated coolly, although his mind was racing, “My weight was too much for her to bear and though Legolas is only a little lighter than myself she could walk under his weight for the distance it took us to make camp. I helped her leg when we stopped and she seemed better in the morning when we left but I didn’t want to take a chance so Legolas continued to ride her.”

  
Elrond said nothing but Legolas could feel that the elf did not believe that story one bit. If the horse had hurt her leg as such she would still be limping and it had been evident when they had entered that she was not. Still, he made no comment and merely offered his help getting ‘Legolas’ off the saddle. Legolas shook his head, casting a glance at his slumbering father.

  
“Felefin will help me. My other companions would appreciate your help taking the horses to the stables. Also my friend, if you would be so kind to check my horse’s leg. Even though she seems to be walking fine I fear it may still hurt her.” Legolas requested and immediately decided that he was trying too hard to cover all the mistakes he had made and that he was just going to make Elrond’s suspicions worse.

  
“Of course. Lindir will show you to the room set aside for your son, though I am sure you already know where it is for it is the same room that your son always inhabits while here.” Elrond’s voice was light and conversational and Legolas smiled, a little more relaxed. He waited until Elrond had gone to discuss something with the other elves that had accompanied them before moving to Felefin.

  
“ _I swear he suspects something_ ,” He whispered in slightly accented elvish, an elvish that Thranduil and Legolas had developed between them from Sindarin and taught to the other elves of Greenwood so that they could hold some conversations undetectable to others that might know elvish, apart from other elves but Legolas was going to take the chance that Lindir, who was close to them, wouldn’t be able to decipher it.

  
“ _Come my King, it is not nice to say such things about our host even in jest,_ ” Felefin replied in regular Sindarin and Legolas could detect the amusement in his tone. He glared at his friend before reaching up and pulled his father gently down towards him from the saddle, Felefin lifting up his hands to help support the King. Legolas easily slipped his hand under Thranduil’s knees and his other wrapped protectively under his arms, across his back. The illusion moved easily with Thranduil and Legolas smiled, he was getting extremely good at pushing his illusions onto other people, although it was easy with his father because of their blood connection.

  
“Please my King let me take the prince, I shall carry him, you have been feeling rather unwell.” Felefin said loudly enough for both Elrond and Lindir to hear. Legolas raised a quizzical eyebrow, questioning Felefin’s reasons for such a statement.

  
Leaning in close as in the pretext of attempting to take Thranduil from Legolas’ arms Felefin gave his answer. “We assume our King is unwell, it makes sense for me to mention it now so that it does not just appear later.”

  
Legolas was glad that Felefin at least seemed to be thinking ahead and turned to face Lindir. “I can carry my son he is no great weight Felefin. Do not treat me as an invalid.”  
Felefin had to bite his lip to hold back a laugh and followed Legolas who followed Lindir. He did not need to follow anyone he knew exactly where he was going, but Lindir led him silently anyway. Legolas looked at Felefin who shrugged and reached out to straighten the illusionary crown. Lucking Lindir was not looking for Felefin’s hand went right through the crown and Legolas held his breath for a moment.

  
“ _You cannot make solid illusions?_ ” Felefin asked quietly in the accented elvish the royals had created. Lindir’s eyes flicked to them and his ears twitched slightly but he said nothing.

  
“ _It’s hard Felefin._ ” Legolas hissed in reply, shifting Thranduil a bit in his arms and nearly freezing in his footsteps when Thranduil made a noise in his sleep. They had reached the guest room set aside for Legolas though and Felefin ushered Legolas inside quickly, thanking Lindir quickly and hoping the elf had not heard Thranduil’s voice in the noise.  
Legolas deposited Thranduil on the bed and both the illusions he had cast melted away. Thranduil rolled onto his side and curled his knees to his chest, both hands resting on the mattress in front of his face. Legolas looked at his father fondly even as he ran a hand through his hair, a sign that he was stressed.

  
“Calm my prince we are hidden now.” Felefin stated calmly, seating himself on the bed beside Thranduil and reaching forward to remove his King’s belt and weapon. Thranduil’s hands shot to his waist as he did so, his eyes flying open, blazing with anger and fear but he calmed immediately when he saw his son and friend.

  
“Where are we?” He asked his voice slightly hoarse.

 

“In Rivendell,” Legolas replied, sinking onto the other side of the bed from Felefin.

 

“When did we arrive? Did you let me sleep when I was supposed to greet Lord Elrond?” Thranduil demanded as he sat up, pushing his hair from his face. Legolas and Felefin exchanged a knowing look and Legolas smiled, reaching a placating hand forward to his father.

  
“I cast some illusions, ada.” He admitted, “So that Lord Elrond believed that it was I who was sleeping and not you.”

  
“So where was I?” Thranduil asked, taking Legolas’ hand despite the fact he was still annoyed.  
“I was you ada,” Legolas informed the King and Thranduil blinked for a moment before smiling and embracing his son.

  
“My clever nin-ion and Lord Elrond did not suspect a thing?”

  
“I think he did ada,” Legolas said quickly, “He was scrutinising me and I…well I made a few silly mistakes in my explanations and words. I think he definitely suspects something, so be careful in your talking with him.”

  
“When I am me what does it matter what he suspects, he will never be able to prove that it is you pretending to be me.” Thranduil stated firmly and Legolas grinned.

  
“I informed Lord Elrond that you were not feeling well my King.” Felefin admitted quietly when it seemed neither father or son had anything else to say. Thranduil turned to his friend, his expression blank as he processed this information and decided how he felt about it.

  
“I do feel slightly unwell Felefin so I guess that it made sense to admit it while Legolas was pretending to be me. It will not be the first time he has done it so the performance must have been convincing, but my son cannot pretend to be ill very well, I doubt any elf can.” He finally said and Felefin smiled, relieved that Thranduil was not annoyed with him for making him sound ‘weak’.

  
All three elves jumped when there was a knock on the door. Legolas and Thranduil did not have to speak to know what they were both thinking and they swiftly but silently swapped places so that Legolas was lay on the bed and Thranduil was sat beside him. Legolas took off his weapons quickly and laid them aside but stayed slightly raised on his elbows as if he had just woken up.

  
The door opened and Elrond entered. “Ah I’m glad to see that you are awake Legolas,”

  
“My greetings Lord Elrond, I am sorry that I was sleeping when we arrived. My father should have woken me up.” Legolas spoke swiftly but with an evidence of tiredness in his voice that made Thranduil very proud of his son’s acting skills. It felt weird for Legolas to be greeting Lord Elrond again but Legolas showed no evidence of it.

  
“I have had some food prepared for you, assuming that you are hungry and that young Legolas is feeling awake enough to eat.” Elrond explained softly, his eyes flicking between the three elves.

  
All three elves exchanged looks, mentally squirming under Elrond’s gaze.

  
“We are hungry thank you my friend,” Thranduil eventually said when the silence that stretched between them became rather suspicious.

  
“You know where to go to, Thranduil.” Elrond replied and left the room, shutting the door.

  
“He definitely suspects something.” Thranduil breathed, standing from the bed and straightening his robes. “But how could he know?”

  
“It does not matter right now ada, we have no reasons for illusions.” Legolas replied, “Greenwood’s state at the moment is the most important thing.”

  
Thranduil turned to his son with a cheeky smile on his face. “We could mess with our friend.” He suggested.

  
“Ada?” Legolas inquired, for once not quite following what his father meant.

  
“I think, my prince that my King is suggesting that when the matters of Greenwood have been dealt with and we have the help we need that you should use your magic to mess with the elves of Rivendell.” Felefin explained before Thranduil got a chance to and Thranduil nodded vigorously.

  
“But ada you always tell me not to use my magic on you.” Legolas pointed out though he had his own cheeky smile on his lips now.

  
“I know what I said nin-ion but it may be fun to mess with some of our elven friends.” Thranduil dismissed Legolas’ words easily and approached his son. “If Elrond already suspects something then why not? Our friend will not be mad at us for we have good reasons for sometimes using illusions to sort out problems, and you do make a very good me.”

  
Legolas looked at Felefin, who was standing with his arms folded but a smirk on his lips then back to his father, who was looking at his son with pleading eyes.

  
“I’m too hungry to deal with this now. Can we talk about this after food?” Legolas asked.

  
Thranduil laughed and pulled Legolas off the bed. “Yes my son we can talk about whatever it is you want to talk about after food, be it the fact that you sometimes masquerade as me or the obsession you seem to have with disobeying me.”

  
Legolas rolled his eyes. “Yes ada.”

  
-

  
Outside the room Elrond moved back from the door with a smile on his lips now. He knew that the two elves have been switching places with each other using the illusionary power of the elves of Greenwood. Shaking his head the raven haired lord swept down the corridor before the three elves came out of their room and caught him listening to them, satisfied now that he had the proof he had been looking for, even if he was, surprisingly, disappointed that it had been so easy to find out the truth.


End file.
